


Look What the Bear Dragged In

by GameOverGlitch



Series: Adventures in Bear Taming [3]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied make outs, M/M, No Smut, animal death warning, none of the animals are pets don't worry, slash finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOverGlitch/pseuds/GameOverGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Ok, you need to pick whether you're amused or cross, you can't be both," Vav said. He wasn't sure which he disliked more, but he couldn't take this flip-flopping.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Dude I'm trying to stay pissed about this but it just keeps getting funny," X-Ray answered. "I mean, Mogar is giving you dead birds. I thought the guy was pretending to be a bear, not a cat."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What the Bear Dragged In

**Author's Note:**

> So the midseason finale was just _murder_ wasn't it?

A half an hour later X-Ray was still shooting off questions to a stubbornly silent Vav as the two wailed on each other in Super Smash Bros. "Why was Mogar here?", "What were you two _doing_ when I called?", "Why'd he run out of here like a one night stand?", etc, all in various tones of accusation and bewilderment.

"What are you even so upset about?!" asked Vav, finally, as he paused the game. "You were fine last week when you made fun of me."

X-Ray rolled his eyes. "That was different," he grumbled. 

"How?"

"Because getting stuck with him in the wilderness overnight is different from inviting him over to your apartment!" X-Ray explained, jumping to his feet. "He knows where you live now, you're going to need to move!"

"He's not as bad as you think he is," Vav muttered in the manner of someone tired of repeating himself as he put his controller down and leaned back into the sofa. 

X-Ray scoffed, crossing his arms.

"He's not!" Vav said again. 

In the tense silence the two off-duty vigilantes heard a bit of a muffled noise outside the front door. It could have easily been someone else in the building moving through the halls but X-Ray was too riled up to be reasonable. "He's back!" he yelled and ran up to throw the door open to confront Mogar. But nobody was there, or even down the hall when he looked. There was, however, something on Vav's welcome mat. "Is that a pigeon?"

Vav appeared behind X-Ray, trying to see. X-Ray had to step to the side to allow Vav to examine the oddity. The Brit crouched down and poked it. "It's dead," he observed, confusion in his voice.

X-Ray slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god," he mumbled between giggles. 

"What?"

"Mogar left you a present!" he said, not holding back his laughter anymore.

"Ok, you need to pick whether you're amused or cross, you can't be both," Vav said. He wasn't sure which he disliked more, but he couldn't take this flip-flopping. 

"Dude I'm trying to stay pissed about this but it just keeps getting funny," X-Ray answered. "I mean, Mogar is giving you dead birds. I thought the guy was pretending to be a bear, not a cat."

"We don't know it's from him," Vav pointed out. He leaned over the dead animal to check the hallway. "What if it was from an actual cat?"

"I think I saw a note," X-Ray pointed out.

Vav carefully pulled a small scrap of paper out from the creature's feathers and stood up. "'For Vav, not X-Ray'," Vav read.

X-Ray put on an insulted face for all of two seconds before being overcome by laughter again. Vav grabbed an old plastic shopping bag and an entire roll of paper towels to clean up the bird, ignoring the mirthful hysterics of his partner. 

X-Ray sobered up suddenly. "But no seriously you need to move out."

\---

Vav had thought Mogar was a mystery as a non-villainous antagonist to his personal superhero story, but his recent behavior has left Vav even more confused about the bear-man, and life in general.

First the man hadn't abandoned him in the woods to fend for himself, no matter that Mogar had had no ties or responsibilities to Vav and could have easily left him. And he'd snuggled him to share his body heat, although that may have been selfish on his part as Vav hadn't been able to stay quiet because of how cold he'd been.

Then he'd cuddled up to him on the couch like an overly clingy pet dog. Vav's pretty sure the sugar itself hadn't loosened him up (unless he was secretly an alien where sugar was alcohol to him?) He just couldn't figure out this jump in relationship from frienemies to cuddle buddies.

And now this new thing. The pigeon wasn't the only dead animal Mogar left outside his door. Over the next few days Vav had been leaving or entering his apartment to find a squirrel, a (hopefully wild) rabbit, and a goose. And finally Mogar gave him an entire dead buck. 

He didn't leave the last gift to be found. This time he lay the prize down in front of the door and knocked. Vav answered in a t-shirt and jeans.

"You have been discarding my gifts," said Mogar with no greeting, "Perhaps they have been insufficient. I believe this is more satisfactory?"

"It's not--I don't--I don't want _bigger_ dead animals, Mogar," Vav spluttered, too confused by the situation to speak properly.

"You do not?" Mogar cocked his head to the side, looking for all the world like he couldn't comprehend the idea of anyone not wanting a free dead deer.

Vav groaned. He grabbed Mogar's wrist and pulled him forward into the apartment. It was a testament to Mogar's agility that he was able to quickly step over the large animal instead of tripping. Mogar stayed silent as Vav closed the door, though he just looked more bemused. 

"You need to stop all this!" Vav said. "I don't have any use for animal corpses. Why are you giving them to me anyway?"

"I--"

"And what's with all the cuddling?!" he continued, cutting him off. "What's your reason for any of this?"

Mogar's stare was unwavering and naturally intense, which was unnerving at the best of times but after his outburst Vav found it even worse. "You seemed to not like me very much," Mogar started to explain. "I thought if I gave you a gift of something you couldn't acquire on your own, like you did with me, you might hold a fonder opinion of me.

"I also thought that you had been so concerned about me bathing because you wished to spend more time very close together, but then you were tense and smelled fearful when I joined you afterwards.

"I do not understand _you_ ," Mogar finished. "I do what feels good, I do not obsess before every possible action I take."

 _Fine, then I won't either_ , Vav decided. 

The superhero kissed the bear-man, channeling all his leftover frustration into it. When Mogar didn't respond Vav felt as though he must have seriously messed up, considering what he'd just said. Vav immediately broke the one-sided kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought...," he trailed off.

Mogar did not look upset. "What was that?"

Vav blinked. "You. You don't know what a kiss is?"

"It was pleasant." Mogar offered. He leaned forward slightly. "We could try again?"

"Right. Just." Vav leaned in as well. "Follow along this time, yeah? Do what I do," he explained softly, rushing to get the words out.

They kissed again, Mogar actually participating this time. There was a brief moment where it was a little awkward as Mogar tried to figure out what to do but he learned quickly, in Vav's opinion.

\---

X-Ray dropped by Vav's building, holding on to a new videogame box, too excited to share the game with his best friend to call in advance. However when he saw the stag stabbed through with Mogar's sword he turned and left without a second thought. 

Which was probably a good thing as X-Ray had a key and Vav hadn't thought to put a sock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend, at all, for this to become a series. If I thought this thing was going to have multiple parts I would have made it one fic with three chapters.  
> But anyway here you go, the end. Probably.


End file.
